Okaerinasai
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: AllenXKanda character death Why did everyone he loved have to die? I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters. I do own the plot though


**Okaerinasai**

Kanda stared up at the sky. Dawn was just breaking, and he knew it would be his last one. This sunrise was his last one; he wouldn't be able to ever see another one again. He didn't regret it. He had never regretted anything in his life before. As he lay on the ground, his life blood flowing from his body, he realized that he did have at least one regret. He had broken the promise to his lover. He wasn't going to come back, his body would be taken back to the Order, cleaned and dressed, put in a coffin, and then burned. No one except for the people in the Order would know he died, not that he really even knew anyone out of it anyways. But Allen would be sad. He'd probably cry, Allen was an emotional Moyashi after all. He smiled a little. Something that no one had ever seen him do. Expect for Allen, maybe. Blood spilt from his mouth as a harsh cough racked his body. He opened his eyes again after the coughing subsided and stared up the sky which was turning different colors. Allen would be lonely he knew. His Moyashi was a childish brat, who got scared of being alone. He had often crawled into his bed at night, because he had been scared of being left alone. Kanda had let him, after all. How could he resist Allen, his lover? Kanda began to close his eyes, for what he knew would be the last time. He had a smile on his face, and his thoughts were full Allen Walker, his Moyashi.

Allen stared down at the body, Lenalee was sobbing on the ground. When they had seen Kanda's body, both knew that he had gone on ahead of them, because the boy had never worn such a smile on his face before. She had dropped to her knees, her tears were already flowing. It was about noon, the sky was high in the sky, shining down brightly on Kanda Yu, who had seen it rise for one more time. Allen took the last couple of steps over to Kanda and sat down. He just stared at the face of his lover. He was feeling a lot of things all at once, even though nothing showed on his face. He felt numb, anger, sadness, disbelief, a sense of loss, that empty hole in his heart being torn even bigger. He looked up at the sky, thinking that if he didn't blink, maybe he could keep his tears back. But it was useless; his tears were already falling from his eyes. "BaKanda….You liar." He whispered, his throat hurting from trying not to scream to the world what he was feeling. Why was life so unfair? Why did the person he loved more than his own life have to die!? Just like Mana had died too…Was this a sign to him that he wasn't allowed to be happy? He lowered his head at the thought, the tears flowing even more now.

As the boat paddled gently towards the landing, where they would then be in the Black Order. The people in the boat were silent. Allen sat in the back, holding Kanda close to him, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory were all looking forward, giving the boy privacy as still more tears fell from his eyes. Lavi and Krory were paddling and they rounded the bend, and soon came up to the landing. The four of them got off first, Komui and the entire Order must have been there waiting for them to return. Komui had been informed of Kanda's death. There were Finders, other Exorcists, Scientists, even Jeryy was there, both him and Tiedoll were sobbing hard. Komui seemed to have a defeated look to him, as he and Bak Chan stood side by side. Allen got out last, holding Kanda in his arms bridal style, the Samurai's head under Allen's, who was resting his cheek on the soft silky hair. The air in the room seemed to suffocate everyone as the truth sunk into them. Kanda Yu, one of their best Exorcists, was really dead. No one said anything, just moved aside as Allen started walking forward. He was going to take Kanda back to his room. His lover had broken his promise, something that he had thought Kanda would never do. But even through all his emotions he was feeling, he still had one thing to say to Kanda, something he told the male every time he returned from a mission. _"Okaerinasai… Okaerinasai Yu." _He whispered, as the last tears slipped from his eyes.

Okaerinasai: Welcome home


End file.
